


Somewhere New

by SugarBugX



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-14
Updated: 2016-03-14
Packaged: 2018-05-26 16:45:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6247786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SugarBugX/pseuds/SugarBugX





	Somewhere New

"Hello Sweetie." River said as she leaned on the door frame of the TARDIS, wearing a trench coat.  
The doctor raised a brow at River before looking back to the console, he started to fiddle with some buttons and levers before speaking, not looking at her as he did. "Where are we off to this time?"  
"Somewhere entirely new." She said flirtatiously, dropping her coat to the floor. Revealing her sexy, black laced lingerie.  
"Where's that th-" as he looked at her he couldn't talk anymore, he blushed bright red before looking away. "R-River?"  
She chuckled flirtatiously. "The bedroom." She said after walking up to him and starting to untie his bowtie.  
The Doctor chuckled nervously. "Wh-what for?" He watched her as she started to untie his bowtie, gulping slightly as his eyes trailed down her lingerie.  
"You're 1200 years old, You're a big boy. You know exactly what for." she teased, tossing the bowtie to the floor and sliding his jacket off his shoulders then starting to unbutton his shirt.  
“It's been a while…” He trailed off.  
“It's like riding a bike.” She teased. “it will come back to you.”  
She grabbed his suspenders, which were now dangling from his pants and pulled him to the bedroom. He stumbled slightly as he was pulled towards the bedroom, his eyes couldn't help but look her body up and down. River undid the top of his pants then lightly pushed him onto the bed. His heart started to race as he watched her, a bulge could be seen in his pants as he looked away, embarrassed at how easily he could be turned on. She smiled and started to climb over top of him. Then she kissed him. He placed his hands on her waist and kissed her back as he closed his eyes, Gently tugging on her lips with his own before softly nibbling along her lower lip. she pushed his pants down his legs and moved from his lips to kissing his neck. He craned his neck to the side and trailed one hand up her side before starting to grope and squeeze her breast through her lingerie. She began to suck softly on his neck and ran one of her hands through his hair.His breathing started to pick up a bit as he held his eyes closed. "River.." He then pushed her off him and down on the bed next to him before pinning her wrists down to the bed, he looked down at her with lust filled eyes as he then started to kiss her neck roughly and possessively, growling softly against her skin.  
“Doctor!” She exclaimed, presently surprised. Her breathing got heavier and she smiled widely as she started getting excited.  
He nibbled along the skin of her neck before softly sucking and biting on the crook of her neck, leaving a bright hickey. He looked down at the mark he gave her and grinned. He leaned down again and trailed the tip of his tongue along the mark before starting to undress her of her lingerie.  
“Not so out of practice after all.” She panted.  
He chuckled softly and shook his head. "Not at all River, but when it comes to you I just can't help myself." He let her lingerie drop to the floor as she was now completely naked for him, the sight of her body making him harder. She smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck. He kissed along her jawline and down her neck to her collarbone before moving his hands to her breasts, starting to fondle and grope them in his palms, using his fingertips to tease her nipples. She let out a soft hum. "River..." He spoke her name in a lustful and seductive tone, one of his hands trailing down her body before starting to rub her pussy, he kissed further down before wrapping his mouth around one of her nipples, softly sucking on it as his tongue twirled around it. He could feel her getting wet as she let out a quiet moan. He continued to grope her with his hand as he used his other hand to tease her clit with his fingertips, his hand then slides down further as he inserted two fingers inside her, moving them in and out at a slow pace as he used his thumb to rub her clit, putting a bit of pressure on to make it more pleasurable for her. He pulled his hand away from her breast and used it to grab her wrist, flattening her hand out against his boxers so she could feel how hard he was. He sucked harder on her nipple and started to finger her at a faster pace. She pulled off his boxers as she arched her back in pleasure. The doctor grinned softly and pulled his fingers out before licking them, he then spread her legs and started to flick the tip of his tongue along her clit, inserting one finger back inside her. she began to moan very loudly and her body began to pulse with pleasure. She began to moan very loudly and her body began to pulse with pleasure. Once he heard her he couldn't hold himself back anymore, he stood up on the bed on his knees as he placed his hands on her thighs, positioning himself at her entrance, he started to rub his cock against her pussy, the tip hitting against her clit before he suddenly thrust inside her with a loud moan.  
“Oh great Jagrafess!” She cried.  
He started to thrust deep inside her, the length of his cock rubbing hard against her G-spot as he moaned with every few thrusts. She began to moan louder and more consistently. The doctor leaned down as he began to kiss her roughly, his cock thrusting in and out of her at a hard fast pace. "Doctor I'm climaxing..." she wailed. He grinned softly as he heard her, his thrusts became rougher and deeper. She let out a loud cry while her whole body shook as she reached orgasm. He felt her orgasm and bit his lip hard, he moaned out loudly as he thrust once more inside her before pulling out as he came. She panted heavily as her entire body went limp. The Doctor breathed hard as he pulled out of her, he then laid next to her as he looked up at the ceiling. She rolled over and threw her arm over his chest and whispered "HeEEllllo Sweetie" before rolling back over and passing out. He glanced over at her and chuckled softly before leaning over and kissing her cheek as he closed his eyes and just laid there.


End file.
